herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. Appearances Kanji is the tallest member of the Investigation Team. He has bleached-blonde swept-back crewcut, grey eyes, (blue in the animation) with a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform, and wears shaded glasses in battle. On days off, however, he is seen wearing a black leather jacket instead and in the Summer, he discards his jacket and wears a black tank top with flaming skull design. On the camp out he wears his P.E. suit (except he wears it like his winter uniform) while at the school festival, he wears a blonde curly wig and a white dress, giving him an appearance similar to Marylin Monroe. He also seems to be tattooed on his left arm. However, in his shirtless and cross dressing appearances, the tattoo is absent. In Persona 4 Golden, during winter, he wears a snow suit with black beanie with a maroon pullover with a black winter jacket, black gloves, tan pants, and black shoes with red lines. Also in the True Ending epilogue it is revealed his hair is naturally black and he stops bleaching it and he also starts wearing glasses as well. In the anime, his hair is more blonde than the game and he wear ear cuffs on his right ear, as well another ear piecing and even shows him wearing it at Persona 4 Arena, although it's the other way around. Personality A student of Yasogami High School, Kanji often skips classes and apparently gets into many fights in the streets. (However, it is implied that his reasons for doing so are borne out of trying to make other happy, not out of simple delinquency; the first example of his violence, beating up a biker gang, is explained by his mother as an attempt to make his mother happy, as the bikes were too loud for her to get any sleep). His family runs a textile shop with the Amagis being their acquainted costumers, and Kanji is also very skilled with tailoring for that very reason. He is portrayed as being insecure about his sexuality after meeting Naoto (who disguises as a boy) and developing a minor crush on her. He tends to go red whenever he is around Naoto. Trivia *Kanji's outfit in the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant resembles Marilyn Monroe. *"Tatsumi" is also the name of one of the major locations in Persona 3, Tatsumi Port Island. *During one of the Emperor social link scenes in the game, Kanji mentions "A pink alligator, like in that storybook", referring to the story Akinari Kamiki completed at the end of the Sun Arcana social link in Persona 3. *In Persona 4 Arena, his Bastard Attack/Cruel Attack special is based on his follow up attack (Atomic Press/Kanji no Kougeki; translation being Kanji's Attack), while his Tatsumi-Ryuu Kenka Sappou (Tatsumi-Style Rumble Ending Act; localized as Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) SP move is based on his critical attack. *In Persona 4 Arena, the S.E.E.S. members comment that Kanji reminds them of Akihiko. Along with the two being lightning-wielding brawlers, the two are both of the Emperor Arcana which may symbolize their similar personalities. *When Kanji equips the Gekkokan High uniform, his victory pose and lines mirror Akihiko. *During the Shadow Naoto battle in Persona 4 The Animation, Kanji is the only male who doesn't get hit by Galgalim Eyes. *In persona 4 the animation episode 20, kanji says "fuck off" but none of the other characters in persona 4 say fuck. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Persona heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Schoolboys Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Heroic Butt Monkey Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Electrokinetic Heroes